walkypediafandomcom-20200214-history
SEMME
SEMME (pronounced seh-mee) is a secret, quasi-governmental organization in the Walkyverse dedicated to fighting the Aliens and their leader, the Head Alien, as well as preventing an impending invasion by the Martians. SEMME is primarily composed of twenty-somethings abducted as children by the Head Alien, who imbued them with special powers like super strength and telekinesis. Although SEMME agents work hard to keep their work and identities secret, they can be identified by a large, horizontal, yellow stripe sewn into their clothes around the torso. Created in the 1990s to combat the growing threat from the Head Alien, the organization started employing known abductees so that their specialized skills could be turned for SEMME's own benefit. Under Anthony McHenry, Sr. Under the command of Anthony McHenry, Sr., AKA "Big Boss", SEMME defeated many alien threats, eventually capturing the Head Alien, most of his soldiers and the Power Booster Rod. This turned out to be their undoing, as Head Alien brought into motion Year Zero, a plan to use all the abductees to storm Washington DC. Conveniently corralled into SEMME HQ, he was able to easily monitor their movements after returning to his base in the Caribbean. When it was revealed that Walky was an abductee, Head Alien was defeated and most of the new-found abductees employed into SEMME. SEMME continued to be led by Anthony McHenry, Sr., until his death at the Martian Embassy when the Resurrection Chambers holding the adoptive parents of Sal Walters fell onto him, killing the Head Alien at the same time. SEMME mourned his loss but celebrated the victory. Unknown to them however, the Head Alien was being resurrected inside the Martian Embassy. Under Linda Walkerton After his death, the new Big Boss of SEMME was Linda Walkerton, a former secret agent who worked alongside him against the Martians until she killed them all. Her command was difficult to accept, especially for her own daughter, Sal Walters, who quit SEMME in anger. Sal later appeared when the resurrected Head Alien attacked Denver with Martian technology, as she tried to take control of the technology and destroy SEMME herself. Using the Power Booster Rod to turn North America yellow, she vowed to purge the world of evil. The Head Alien revealed that Linda Walkerton herself had also been killed and resurrected by the Martians, and framed for their deaths. Only the appearance of Danny Wilcox could calm Sal down. With Sal jailed for crimes, SEMME focused once more on defeating the Head Alien. After Jason Chesterfield was suspended for SEMME after his passcode was used to fly the jetplane that crashed the Martian spaceship into SEMME HQ, he investigated the truth behind Sal's actions. He found that she had been brainwashed by JFO, an organization created by his father to kill the Head Alien again and retrieve Martian technology from the Embassy. Freeing her from jail, they investigated the organization further and discovered that it was them that had framed Linda Walkerton for the Martian Genocide. After the failure of JFO to try and stop SEMME from discovering this and their origins, Linda Walkerton had the two of them investigate further, whilst SEMME continued to battle the Head Alien. Whilst investigating a temporal anomaly in Canada, they found that the Head Alien was disrupting the fabric of the universe and had frozen The Cheese in time. After fixing The Cheese, he revealed that the Head Alien had "gone". In reality, the Head Alien had hidden his soul in the body of The Cheese, waiting for the right moment to usurp the original soul as controller. As the Martian troops approached Earth for revenge for the Martian Genocide, the USS Destiny was built in collaboration between SEMME and the US government. However, SEMME was then later disbanded after growing pressure due to the perceived lack of Alien threats. During the chaotic events of the Martian Invasion, which resulted in the death of most of the SEMME Agents and the Head Alien, the truth of SEMME's origin was revealed: they were a front created by JFO as a way of keeping track of the abductees, who had been created by the Head Alien and Linda Walkerton as a way of defeating the oncoming Martian Invasion. When the Head Alien betrayed her to use them for his own plans, she had attached herself to SEMME without knowing it's origins. Squadrons The 500 abductees that were employed by SEMME were organized into Squadrons: five-person teams with one main leader. Members of a Squadron could change often over the course of its service history. The most infamous Squadron is certainly Squadron 128, who faced the most serious of the Alien threats. The following Squadrons were named in the comic: *Squadron 33 *Squadron 37 *Squadron 42 *Squadron 48 *Squadron 76 *Squadron 82 *Squadron 98 *Squadron 128 *Squadron 135 * Squadron 253 *Squadron 283 Exactly how the squadron numbering system works is unknown, as 500 members across five-person teams would only result in a hundred teams. However, non-abductee agents are not unknown, and some SEMME agents never saw much field work, so the system may be completely arbitrary. Science Laboratories One of the more controversial parts of SEMME, the science labs were charged with studying Alien technology retrieved by the Squadrons and treating injured agents. The head of the Science Labs was Professor Doc, until the disbandment of SEMME and his subsequent death. He was well known for his scientific practices, which ranged from quasi-legal to outright amoral. The labs also employed Dina Sarazu, David Walkerton, Joe Rosenthal, and Science Team 3. SEMME Complex Located outside of Denver, SEMME HQ was the main base of operations for the organization. A large complex with an airstrip for its jetplanes and other technology, it contained various Alien artifacts. These artifacts were later shipped to major cities around the world after SEMME was disbanded prior to the Martian Invasion. The abductees did not live on the complex, but instead in Denver itself. Trivia *SEMME pre-dates the Walkyverse, having shown up in some of David Willis's earliest stories under the name of SEMY. *Exactly what SEMME stands for has never been clarified. *Some of the squad numbers are references to other media, Squad 42 being a Douglas Adams reference, and Squad 37 being a Clerks reference. Category:It's Walky! Category:Organizations Category:Roomies!